


oopsie daisies

by mielzy_scribbles



Series: coffee for all [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hahahaha i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy_scribbles/pseuds/mielzy_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Bokuto four seconds to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oopsie daisies

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to my iwaoi coffee/college fic!! hope you all enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry about not updating my other fic yet, i'm struggling a bit with the next chapter and needed a bit of a break. thanks for sticking with me!!)

 

 

 

It takes Bokuto four seconds to fall in love.

 

The process goes something like this:

 

1) The guy comes into the cafe, all lean legs and tan skin, and

2) Bokuto is so, so fucked.

 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Bokuto breathes as Kuroo raps him on the head with his fork. “I think I’m in lo—”

 

“—Love, yeah. Dude, you’ve got to get out of this habit, this is the third time this week.”

 

“But do you _see_ him? I mean _holy fuck_ —”

 

“— I know —”

 

“— And he’s just my type, too, all dark and brooding and serious-looking —”

 

“Aren’t they all? Look, man, you can’t keep pining after all these random guys who you can’t even find the nerve to talk to. It can’t be healthy —”

 

“This one’s _different,_ I swear!”

 

“I dare you to at least _talk to him_ by Friday, then.”

 

“Deal!”

 

At this moment, Oikawa ambles over to their table, Sugawara in tow.

 

“Bokuto’s gonna try to pick up that guy by Friday,” Kuroo reports, nodding at the customer, who’s sitting in the corner by a window and skimming over his papers with intense concentration, gracefully flicking his highlighter every now and then.

 

Oikawa takes one look and disagrees. “Nope. No way. He’s gonna wimp out like every other time he’s gotten a crush in public.”

 

“Bet you 5000 yen that he will,” Sugawara counters.

 

“Too out of his league.”

 

“But look at the way he’s hanging onto his every move!”

 

“He _always_ does that, creeps them out before he even says hello.”

 

“ _I_ believe in him. Kuroo, you in?”

 

“5000 yen against Bokuto being successful; I like my odds.” The three of them shake hands with conniving smirks while Bokuto rolls his eyes.

 

“I hate you all,” he groans. Kuroo and Oikawa both gasp in mock horror. Sugawara reties his apron with finality, then stalks away with Bokuto’s plate of half-eaten spaghetti as Bokuto scrambles after him with incoherent apologies that are drownedout by the evil cackling of his friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It turns out that he comes to _The Crow’s Nest_ every day, and that his name is Akaashi.

 

Every time Bokuto gets within ten meters of Akaashi’s table his courage fails him, and he ends up scurrying back to the safety of the kitchens. He’s just too _pretty_ , hooded eyes solemn, dainty fingers lifting the mug like it’s made of porcelain instead of cheap china, the kind of intimidating beauty that belongs to an unlikely mob boss or villain. Almost unreal, except he’s sitting in Sugawara’s cafe with a monstrous pile of books.

 

Bokuto can’t do it. Not Friday, not ever. Curse his fickle and cowardly heart!

 

He ends up taking the origami paper he always keeps with him and writing little notes on them, signing each with a little cartoon owl before folding them and discreetly leaving them on Akaashi’s table whenever he goes to the bathroom. He watches with a pounding heart as Akaashi picks up each flower or crane with a slight squint of the eyes, the corner of his lip perking up just a little bit, and carefully places them atop one of his textbooks.

 

Sugawara just shakes his head at the waiter squatting behind the cashier, and pats Bokuto’s shoulder in sympathy.

 

He’s being pathetic, he knows it, yet this new obsession seems to be lasting longer than the others. Wednesday passes. So does Thursday. Friday rolls around and Bokuto’s hunched over the cashier when a voice clears itself behind him.

 

“Excuse me,” Bokuto looks up and does a double take. Akaashi is right in front of him, backpack slung across his shoulders and bulging like he’s stuffed it with boulders, gray eyes staring dead into his. “It seems like there aren’t any tables at the moment, is there anywhere else I could sit and study?”

 

A couple seconds pass before Bokuto shakes himself out of his stupor. “S-s-sure! Um, let me check… I think there’s an open booth near the kitchen, follow me.” He snatches a menu and walks to the said table, then takes Akaashi’s order in jittery handwriting. Just as he’s turning to leave, Akaashi pipes up, “By the way, thank you for the origami notes. They were very cute.”

 

Bokuto gapes at him, chokes out a _You’re welcome_ , and scuttles back to the kitchens, heart screeching. He does, however, check to see if the cafe was really that full - last time he checked, Akaashi’s usual table was empty - and puts his face in his hands when he sees Oikawa and Kuroo waving deviously from the corner by the window.

 

Sugawara heads out of the kitchens with a bowl of minestrone and sets it in front of Akaashi, who picks up the origami owl up from the tray and unfolds it tenderly.

 

_Would you like to be friends?_

 

⃞ _YES_ ⃞  _NO_

 

_From, Bokuto_

 

Later that afternoon, Sugawara picks up the bill left on the table with a high-lighter flourished note.

 

_Would you like to be friends?_

 

✔  _YES_ ⃞  _NO_

 

_From, Bokuto_

 

[Bokuto-san, I’d love to.]

 

[From, Akaashi]

 

 

 

*****

 _“You owe me 5000 yen. Hand it over.”_  

 

 _“Aw, c’mon — like i’m happy you and all, Bokuto, but 5000 yen is too hard on my wallet…”_  

 

 _“Kuroo, you too!”_  

 

 _“Nope, I was betting he’d be successful, as in getting the guy to go on a date —“_  

 

 _“Unfair!”_  

 

 _“—Not my fault you don’t know how to bet, Oikawa —”_  

 

 _“…I’m taking it out of Bokuto’s pay, then.”_  

 

 _“Whaaatttt!!! Suga-san, isn’t that a bit much?!”_  

 

_“If you weren’t such a coward there wouldn’t even be a bet…”_

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it
> 
> P.S. there won't actually be new chapter to this, but just me adding things to the original first chapter. i'll be posting when i update on my tumblr, mielzy.tumblr.com :) :)


End file.
